Patients received five times weekly doses starting at 1mg/dose and escalating to 5mg/dose and 25mg/dose. Toxicity consisted of fever, rigors, and increased susceptibility to infections. This study has been closed due to completion of patient accrual. A phase II study is planned at the dose of 25mg/dose administered three times weekly.